Dawn of Akatosh
by xxellenmaysongxx
Summary: A lost heir to the throne of Tamriel, an immortal enemy is invading and hope can only be sealed in finding him. A trio of friends adventure out to do so! Started by one and ending with all of them alive or none?
1. A Strange Place

_**Author's Comment: **This story is rated T as it will contain violence and may contain minor coarse language/minor suggestive adult themes. It may also be rated M at times but it's too early to tell at the moment. I'm trying to make it my own and unique but it's hard to be __original, so bare that in mind if you've read something similar. I also want to credit my friend Harriet, who took her time to help me beta this and hopefully future chapters too. On another note, the layout of the simple the line (like the one below) is where the single line paragraph would have been... It's hard to explain..._

* * *

A Strange Place

A dim light pierced through the darkened cell, and where it finally reached the ground lay a body of a female. Her skin was ice white, her hair was matted, and her dirty sack clothing was indeed too big for her tiny body. She looked like she had been there for years, though she only came last night.

Her slight movements acted out a nightmare, but the savage dreams were interrupted by sour tone of a voice. "Time to wake up girl; you'll ruin your pretty face sleeping on that floor." Her eyes opened in confusion. She lifted her head of the ground and through the darkness, and she noticed a dunmer. His face was long and gaunt. His dark sour lips smiled, revelling yellow and black teeth, though most of his teeth were missing.

"Look, you're a pretty little imperial angel, in this light." he stated, with that disgusting grin still placed on his face. Her limp body trembled in fear, and her timid voice begged for so many answers. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The grim smile wrapped around his face as he spoke once more. "Well since you're going to rot down here like me, its better if you knew isn't it?" The girl didn't reply, instead she lifted herself from the cold, stone slab floor and walked over to the bars, gripping the rusting metal with her soft, feminine hands. The light highlighted her simple figure, but her face was now covered in darkness.

"It's Valen Dreth and imperial scum like you give the empire a bad name, you see, best if you disappear..." his sour tone continued "Does that answer your question?" She stood there, in silence, her lips unable to move; in fact you couldn't really tell if she was breathing, but she just stood there. Her eyes were burning light in the darkness of her face. The dunmer backed away, he had never seen anyone like her. The shine in her eyes started to water, and her hands slid down the bars as she fell to her knees. Tears start to fall from her eyes. Each was like a diamond, and each shattered.

It seemed like forever has passed, yet she still leant against the bars, crying, as Valen sneered at her; he never seen anyone so pathetic in his entire life. He even guessed it was nearly time for that annoying guard to pay his daily visit. In the distance he heard the door opening and new voices talking, in his mind he found a new way to torment to the girl, "Hey girl, you hear that, the guards are coming for you," he laughed, with his spiteful smile plastered on his face once more. He loved the way she trembled at the thought of death. She was so young, had a whole life in front of her, yet he lead her to believe it was over.

"Glenroy," a strong female voice called "what's this prisoner doing here?" The girl looked up, to see a Breton in armour that didn't look like imperial legion's. By her side was that trade mark weapon of the Blades, an Akaviri Katana; there was no doubt she was a Blade- a bodyguard to the emperor. The person she called was another Blade, this time of her own race. He looked up in shock and replied "Must been a mix up in the watch, I…I." The Breton Blade just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on the girl, who had moved some what away from the bars, all the way to the window, not wanting to get in their way. The imperial opened the cell door, but didn't enter till the Breton had; she walked over to what was the prison's version of a bed, followed by the imperial blade and two others. One person, a redguard, who was also a Blade, but unlike the others carried a shield, was the last to enter. The one that truly caught the girl's eye was a tall imperial, his hair was almost white, his hands and face bared his age, he looked to the girl as with sadness but also with relief in his eyes, as he stepped over to look at her. As he entered the light, you could tell he was no other than the emperor himself; his robes were hand woven from fine fibres and around his neck was large golden amulet, with crimson red diamond in the centre, surrounded by smaller gems, each a different colour.

"You…I've seen you," his voice spoke, he walking closer and continued "Let me see your face, you are the one from my dreams, and so the stars are right this is the day, Gods give me strength."

The timid girl gazed at him; she always thought that the emperor was some what crazy, but she knew what he had seen, she some how knew. The short silence was broken by her quiet voice "What's going on, your Highness?" His eyes looked away, as he brought up the tragic reality of his life, facing the eyes that will watch his end, helpless.

He cleared his throated then replied "Assassins attacked my sons and I am next. My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route." The girl looked down. Before she woke she dreamt of three crowns, one gold and the other two, silver, then from the darkness torn robes fell and one by one they screamed and bled. Now she knew what that meant, the three princes dying by hands of assassins, but the rest still didn't.

"By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads though your cell," His sorrowed voice spoke once more, tinted with a smile knowing it would probably be his last he ever gave anyone, let alone to a lost child.

"Your Highness, do you know why I'm in Jail?" The girl seemed so confused on that topic; she didn't do anything wrong. All she remembered from before was the fact that she was at home and she just went to bed. How does one get from Chorrol to the Imperial City in one night?

"Perhaps the gods have placed you here so we may meet," his religious view, was naïve but deep down she knew it's the only logical explanation. Maybe they are real, the aedra. "…as for what you have done," he bluntly continued "it does not matter, that is not what you'll be remembered for."

"So I got my own way then." the girl's response was not what he expected, of the young imperial, being of the same race. Simpler views she would hold, as the youth do grow arrogant of the Chapels teachings, more common now then in his day. He knew he had, and he wasn't even taught in a chapel as she would have been.

Knowing he needed to reply, his aged lips replied "So do we all, but what end can be avoided when one's end is fixed by the almighty Gods?" The girl looked down. "Another naïve view" she thought to herself, "Why is he keep referring to the Gods- what have they ever done for us? Let the rich bath in gold and the let the poor beg, or is this politics doing? Then consider emperor a proud man! No more than one haunted by riddled dreams."

The Breton women grew impatient with the prisoner, and having the dunmer peer through his cell bars at her was not helping. How much Glenory threatened him! it was her impossible way of holding her command. She interrupted the emperor and the girl. "Please, sire but we must keep moving." Her simple plea led her hand to a switch. The stone bed dropped to the floor and the bricks moved, revealing a tunnel. The girl looked at it, sorrow filled in her eyes; and she didn't want to be left alone again, alone with the rat across the hallway. The redguard looked at his commanding officer and with a sigh she looked at the girl "You'd better come too; there's no way to close it from the other side."

* * *

The party started to move on, behind the grim walls of the cell as they led to white ruins, though most of the structure still stood, beams which were of no use were now piles of rubble and kicked pebbles wedged between the gaps of each stone of the slated floor.

"So I guess this is your lucky day?" The redguard smiled at the girl as her face seemed to light up among both the dark shadows and the pure light that entered through cracks from above. It was her eyes that most fascinating to the redguard. He never saw eyes that were enchanting as hers, they shone in the darkness of her face. It seemed as if they glowed, but maybe because to blue stuck out so much against that dark, grim, dull place they were in.

As her face turn towards his, her dark eyebrows pulled her into a silent phase, as to tell him "What are you looking at?" He just turned away from her, and picked up a pace in his walking.

Not far the group entered a small room. The girl froze in her tracks, for she remembered flashes of a room like this in her dreams. The room was small but had ledges from distance rooms and corridors as she remembered it, except in her dreams the place flowed red with blood from crimson ragged bodied and a hollow suit of blade armour stood in the middle. Around the armour were things related to a young girl. Ribbons were wrapped around the armour and bows held it up.

She looked at the Breton blade, the only female blade in the group. Unless one of the men did ballet when they were a child, it had to be her. Was she going to die? The girl, stunned with all her thoughts, didn't notice when the assassins attacked, and the bodies lay silenced on the ground. Uriel placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, thinking she was horrified on what just happened, but as he did, the dreams she contained came clear. Like him she was haunted but never understood why. It makes sense for him to be having these types of dreams, but a young maiden such as herself, now why did the Gods choose her?

"She's dead," the girl's icy lips spoke "they're all dead?" She looked up at Uriel with sadness in her eyes. Glenory started to feel his fallen captain's impatience. It was like a sickness, spending its life in the one in charge. "I'll take it from here," Glenory finally commanded "and girl stay put. Come on or we'll leave with one more life lost in this room!"

The girl sat down on as the emperor walked slowly past her. "Some come with us," she thought, "well at least the cell is bigger now." She turned her head towards the gate which the emperor and his blades were leaving from, and she saw Uriel whisper something to the redguard and walk away. The blade closed the gate, but before he locked it behind him, he called to her. "What is your name?"

"My name?" The girl looked like she didn't understand why ask a girl her name when your leaving her behind. She found it sort of rude. The redguard nodded, and the girl replied "Its Anastasia what's yours?" The redguard was now confused, maybe that's what he smiling about, but just like her, he replied "mine is Baurus." He smiled at her, she smiled back, locking the gate and leaving waving goodbye.


	2. Dreams Ending

Dreams Ending

"Ana," a ghostly voice called, but she didn't listen, so the voice placed an ice cold breeze over her shoulders. Ana looked around, to see Captain Renault's ghost. She as pale and instead of wearing her blade armour, she wore a long dress, with a hooded cape as white as snow with gold patterns near the brim. A mist hovered around her, but her eyes were still dead and hair colour had faded.

"Tell me I've gone mad!" Ana screamed. Renault laughed. She had never thought that the one she grew impatience with was this funny in times of stress, or even that she could do the things she was told about the girl's destiny.

"Ana, you haven't gone mad." The ghost smiled wrapping her old belt around Ana's dainty waist with the sound of bashing metal against the iron wrists brands that she still wore tightly.

"I can't take these; I don't even know how to use them!" Ana gazed at the ghost as if she really had lost it, Renault knew she was no warrior but why give her weapons to one that would only fail?

"Just look inside, you'll know what to do." The ghost's echoing ended with a single smile as she disappeared along an abnormal gust of wind. Ana looked around, still dazed and uncertain if she had truly seen Captain Renault's ghost, or if her foolish mind have been playing tricks on her all along.

While things seemed to finally fit in Ana's head, the sound bricks moving and a wall collapsing interrupted the thoughts that finally ran though her head. Pulling out the cold, steel blade from its blood stained casket, not knowing what snuck up behind her, all for sure it was kicking small stones, with Renault's last words imprinted in her head, and the willpower to live, she felt the creature pounce and in response, she turned and sliced the mutant's head clean off. Her eyes pinned on another which kicked its way through the rumble, much like its fallen brother. Holding the blade in a suitable angle, she waited for it to pounce. It wriggled its worm like tail, and crouched down on its tiny legs and during its hopefully leap, Ana swung her sword, slicing down on its underbelly, in another clean swipe.

When the heat of killing, cooled down in her veins, the creatures she killed become clearer. They were rats, but larger than an ordinary rat. They around one metre, it seemed from head to tail. They were bulky, with dirt covered, dark brown fur which at parts were torn out, leaving white flesh masses in place and bloodshot eyes, making out that they hardly slept in a while. Or they were vampires, but thinking over that thought made it sound silly and Ana fought the temptation to laugh.

She stepped over the blood soaked rats, which sadly fell, victim to a skill she didn't know she had before all this madness. Perhaps it was just extreme good luck. She peered through the hole in the wall, to see nothing but darkness at first, but as her eyes adjusted she saw a small amount of light from which she could pick out that it was clearly a cavern, inside the walls on a dungeon, which in deeper thought made sense. The clinging of her swords against her wrist irons, which broke the cold silence, drew another shadow, leaping in the black blanket. She scanned the area, seeing several lit torches, across the way from her.

"How to get over there without drawing attention from the other vampire rat..." She thought, hiding herself against the wall, and every now and again peering to see where the rat had gone, she puzzled on how she was going to get out of this room.

"Look inside." she mumbled over and over, her hand started to burn and glow, a flame engulfed her hand. The feeling tickled and as she looked at the hand, she could hear the rat stumble closer.

Ana rose into position, her hand clanged into a fist and everything moved in seconds. White flames raced from her hand to the rat, and its body was knocked flying, its corpse roasting. Ana's shaking legs lifted her body up and then stumbled into the cavern. The floor was damp and cold, and even though she wore sandals she could feel it soaking in. The air around her suddenly turned to ice, a smell of decay filled in its place where there had been must.

Slowly she crept towards the torch lit door, scanning the horizon for anything that would pose a danger, yet with what little light there was Ana truly didn't see much point.

As she approached closer, her head being fogged by the chance of that flame could be lit for so long, she stumbled over something that rolled unevenly to the darkness. The only light she had created was smothered by the damp soil. Ana stood up slowly, and her delicate body rose to a sprint, as she dashed towards the torch that lay several metres before her. Pulling the torch from its rusting shell, the wooden handle covered in splinters, Ana turned to where she had fallen, placing her feet carefully and kicking rumble out of her path until, finally, she stood at the culprit.

"So how long have you been here, bud?" Ana remarked, standing over an aged skeleton, its bones tie dyed with sepia tones and what look liked the remains of its skin wrapped tight around the jaw. Next to it lay a rusted iron bow and arrows, and hanging off its decaying leather belt, fixed a bloodstained dagger. The poor man guarded a moth-eaten sack and falling apart chest. How they stayed in the condition they were was a mystery; surely they would have been dust by now. The question boggled Ana, but after scavenging some useful items from the grave she pressed on.

* * *

It seemed like for ever as Ana ventured through tunnel after tunnel of darkness with fate lit torches. It felt like her hope of leaving the caverns was reflected in the atmosphere around her. As she turned into another corridor the place seemed to light up more, and in the distance she heard noises.

"Ready, Freddy." Ana took a deep breath and softly trended to another turn. She pressed herself against the wall, peering around the corner. There stood what she believed was a goblin berserker, its shrivelled, rotted, leaf green body bore massive hands which clung on to a spiked mallet, ready for action.

Scanning the area around the goblin, Ana noticed a thin trip wire that was a metre away from the goblin itself. Reaching into a intact sack she found and pulled out a flawed ruby. Lowering herself to a crouching position, she threw the gem towards the low trip wire, attracting the goblin to its shine. Ana waited, as the berserker reached his huge hands to grasp the ruby, but as it did so the goblin broke the trip wire, releasing metre long mallets covered in spikes towards its back. In one hit, the goblin was on the floor. This made Ana dash out of the shadows towards the fallen goblin, who was trying to lift itself up. Blade in hand, Ana slit a deep gash on its back, before swinging the sword and nailing it into the berserker's head.

"Well my guess is that a goblin village is beyond that passage," she pondered digging out her sword from her victims head, "so that would be five to ten. Goblins never live in huge groups, or was that ogres? I don't know"

Moving her body swiftly into the shadows of the passage, she crept silently into a room like structure, with a dip in the centre. Across the ditch was a fence, tattered and clumsily done. Heavy foot steps drew closer to the passage's opening where Ana hid. With its shield tightly grasped in his left hand and a mace ready to pounce in the other, he seemed to be another berserker. Across the room, Ana spotted a goblin witch. Her rugged outfitting and staff with her former teacher's head strapped to it gave a painful chill down Ana's spine.

Clinging to the side of the passage which was swallowed in shadow, the berserker walked past her, thinking of ways to get around. Ana noticed all the fires which her scattered among the place.

"The ground isn't even damp here, and guessing on how none of the fires are near the ground..." Ana lowered her body and with all her strength formed the strongest fire she could create. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she blew the fire into the cavern room. The smell of burning flesh followed and distanced screams A few minutes later, Ana opened her eyes to well lit room. Smoke choked the atmosphere around her, so keeping her body low, Ana made it through the cavern to another room which lead back into the prison. Climbing down, she heard the voices of the emperor and his two remaining blades below her, then the clash of swords. Running towards the edge she saw the bodies of more assassins.

"Hi guys, and your highness!" Ana called as she sat down, her pale legs dangling off the ledge.

"Damn it, you again! Baurus, kill her she may be working for the assassins!" Glenroy cried drawing his blade ready. Baurus copied. Ana rolled her eyes, which in the light were an enchanting shade of azure blue and fiddled with her long, matted, brunette hair.

"No," the emperor placed out his hand and continued "she is not one of them, she can help us. She must help us!" Ana lifted herself down with the help of Baurus, and walked over towards the emperor, giving a slight curtsy when she reached him.

"They will never understand, why I trust," his stern voice and guiding hands made them walk closer to the door, "How can I explain? Listen you know the Nine? How they guide our invisible hand?"

His questions made Ana's heart sink of not truly knowing whether to say which would offend him, but then he should know the truth. With this Ana gave a deep breath and replied in her quiet voice "I don't know your highness, I never really thought about it, I guess they might," her voice gave a little giggle which made Glenory stare "but my father does have the most oddest ideas of them."

Uriel gave a smile before he carried on "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?"

"The lady, your highness."

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

There was a moment's silence, before Ana asked "What about me?"

"Your stars aren't mine. Today the lady will fortify your journey."

"So you can't see my fate, so why aren't you afraid to die?"

Uriel smiled before he answered, with a merry twinkle in his eyes "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"So where are we going?"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

Glenroy and Baurus joined Uriel and Ana, before they carried on their way out of the the prison and to where the emperor would be safe.

* * *

It wasn't long before the four reached the last part of the prison's ruins. They came to an empty room, with two drop points on either side. In front of them was a gate which they ignored, walking to another, after Glenroy purposed it safe.

"Dammit, the gate is barred from the other side." Ana tapped Baurus's shoulder, and pointed towards the other passage they walked past.

Baurus turned his head back to Glenroy and replied "What about that side passage back there."

As the group walked, Ana heard faint voices and laughter tumbling down to dying stone walls, her blood ran cold when she saw no exit on the other side. Behind her a single silent sigh was cased from Baurus.

Ana turned her head to the sight of a dagger flying passed her. With swords grasped, the two blades charged before giving a single command "Guard him" ending with echoing clasps of the iron gate which stood between the two rooms. With a feel of warmth, smoothly Uriel slid the Amulet into Ana's dainty hands, sealing them.

"Your Amulet, then this is..." her gentle voice interrupted by the pride of the emperor's.

"Remember me, and remember my words. This burden is now yours alone. You hold our future in your hands," Uriel lifted Ana's chin up before his dying voice continued "My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns. Take my Amulet. Give it to Jauffre, he alone knows where to find my last son. Find him and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

With his last words spoken a dagger appeared too quick to react. The emperor's blood sprayed each drop moved slowly. Amulet in hand, clenching it to her chest, Ana closed her eyes as the assassin turned towards her. A blurred cry called out, the sound of metal colliding with metal until a familiar hand rested on her shoulder, Ana awoke.

"We failed, we were sworn to protect the emperor, but now..." Baurus knelt beside Uriel's body, closing the old man's eyes and placing a sword, she knew once belonged to Glenroy.

"Baurus, the emperor spoke of another," Ana replied kneeling beside Baurus, and placing Renault's blade next to Glenroy's.

"Another heir?"

Ana nodded "He also gave me this." Seeing the amulet of kings which was fitted perfectly in her one hand, Baurus in reaction just stared before looking back at the body, wondering how hadn't noticed it before.

"Then it's settled then," Baurus stood back up "you go ahead to Jaffure, he's located at Weynon Priory."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here, keep after the emperor's body and make sure no one follows you."

Ana nodded in reply, climbing the step through a hollow passage but before disappearing, Ana turned as Baurus asked "Ana, do you know the tales of the paladin Mystic Blade?"

"Yes, everyone has. It's like the main story they teach you, it's also one of my father's favourites, why do you ask?"

"It's that how you fight is similar to how he fought in the tales- well to me it seems anyway."

The conversation ended with a smile as Ana hurried along, climbing down a tunnel till she reached a foul stench and ever weeping walls, covered in things she didn't want to know about. Keeping her guard up, Ana adventured through the sewers, fighting simple rats, starving they attacked and misshapen goblins outcast by their kin, driving for their need for blood to run down their blades.

Tiring and wearing down, Ana turned around to the last corridor to a thin blinding beam of light, peering through a barred gate. Slowly, Ana reached out, her hand blended with the soft warmth of the sun, and the rusted crisp peeled off as Ana opened it, a deafening cry as it opened. Stepping foot outside, Ana took a deep breath in the clean air, the distanced sounds of songbirds, flying above, nesting across the lake. In front of her a man stood up and his familiar face wore a smile, Ana in return replied "David?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Any questions please send a message. On the other hand, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I have to overcome homework and do that first before working on the next chapter! _


	3. David the Protector

_**Author's Comments; **Sorry it's taken so long, last year of school and it's been chaos trying to write this, suffering writers blog... no one also has proof read this as no one seems to have the time. _

_If I get round to asking someone to look over it and make it better, so there are grammar mistakes... sorry..._

* * *

**David the Protector**

"David, what are you doing here?" Ana looked around, confusion about what just happened before this point fogged her mind and the sight of her eldest brother made the fog thicker. He walked closer; his strong hands gently grasp hers and with a slight tuck lead her back to the Imperial Water District, where he lived.

The living part of the district was concealed with tiny, wooden sacks either in disrepair or had fallen down completely all together. The smell of sewerage was strong, but Ana had a feeling it wasn't the district's residents, as they're faces glared with disgust. David finally stopped a few feet away from the biggest shack in the district, well which she seen so far anyway. On the roof, stood a pale imperial looking girl with Auburn which was tied up. She wore a teal top which bagged, laced up trousers which looked like they were made of leather and on her feet sandals, tattered but stern. Her actions was simple, hanging washing on a line though David's dream like stare was of somewhere else. Ana stared at him for a little while before turning her attention the Amulet, remembering everything that occurred back there. Her brother's hand was placed on her shoulder, Ana turned to face him, to see the same sad smile as she saw before.

"What's the matter David?" Ana gave a stern stare into his crisp brown eyes; she could tell they were filled with knowledge of things, she believed that only she knew.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, there was a slight shutter in his mood as he opened the shack's door and pulled Ana hastily as if he wanted no one to see her.

Struggling to be let free from her brother's grasp, she kicked her brother's shins; he in return let her go and closed the door behind him, placing himself in front of it. His arms crossed his face serious his form stern. Ana gave a sigh and patted her older brother's right shoulder, still confused in her brother's sudden out bust before looking him in the eye and swearing "There was no male contact that should disturb you so relax, please?"

David gazed at her with his mouth half open and right eyebrow pulled downwards, his disturbed looked self "I hope you're not joking." Ana in returned smiled and scoffed in a manner that gave her brother's suspicions their slow downfall. Looking around the shack, she saw a mid class looking bed which she happily placed herself on, followed by David who rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.

"The last time I saw father's side of the family, Auntie Deb gave me a very beautiful dress for your birthday, you can change into that as well as take a bath." David suggested his long going quest in making his sister more lady-like dies when she glared at him as pay back, but this time Ana sighed and in response muttered "Maybe your right about that bath and before you mention it, I'll do something with my hair, starting with a good wash."

David face light up and as the Auburn headed girl climbed down from a hatch connecting with the flatted roof, the place they seemed to use as a place to hang laundry, carrying an empty handmade basket.

"Kama," David called out to the girl with a hint of joy in his voice "can you help my sister get washed up?" The girl he called out to simply smiled and climbed back up, ceiling the top hatch to walk over to another, which was concealed to the floor. Before the girl could say anything, a loud banging and distinct argonian sounding cries called from, which seemed to be under the bed Ana and David sat on.

The girl known as Kama sighed "Come on, just ignore him." Ana stood up and followed Kama down into the bathroom, closing the hatch behind them. Once the two girls were gone, David stood up and walked to a candle, unlit and hung off the wall with an odd fashion. Grasping the candle holder, David pulled it down which lifted his bed revealing another hatch, which bust open to the sight of a black scaled argonian, who's beaded eyes glared at David while climbing out of his hole, while David started to lower the bed a soft skinned dunmer women, with dark hair and reddest eyes walked out from behind a pair of lace curtains. She gave a silent stare to the two before David nervously asked "Likka, well my little sister is here and taking a bath can you give her this dress our aunt gave me to give to her?"

The dunmer, Likka just rolled her eyes and nodded. David in return handed her a gruff looking box and sent her on her way, down the hatch to the bathroom. David looked back at the argonian, the argonian blinked like a confused child.

"You have a sister?" His voice annoyed David at the best of times, but that wasn't today. Sitting back down on his bed; stepping his foot impatiently with arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. The argonian sat next to him, a smirk on his red shining, scaled face.

"Lukcario, I do have a sister and what's it for you?" David gave a sharp glare while the argonian, Lukcario swiftly retreated, his gaze to the makeshift shack they lived in. The walls, wooden but in better condition than most other shacks in the neighbourhood he only knew too well. The stone floor looked more like a garden path then a house floor in richer places, the stone slates placed in odd angles, no two rarely the same with a thick grey subset, he had no idea what. The room was filled with basic furniture, a bleak, wooden table with matching chairs, worn down but still usable. Opposite that was the fireplace, a feature the builders kindly built in. There was a desk; David's dad got him to help with paperwork, and a lot of storage containers, cabinets and barrels for food, chests, and draws for clothes as well as other items. There were a few decorations scatted around, vases with fresh picked flowers in the middle of the table, a single picture hung over the fireplace and a round carpet lay off set to the middle of the room. There was only one window, so the place often had candles lit more or less all the time, and three ways out.

* * *

Nearly an hour had past when the girls finally resurfaced; Ana's hair is twin braided buns with pale blue ribbons dangling down. The dress flowed as much as it was clung to her body, a brilliant shade of blue that matched her eyes. The expression on Ana's face wasn't as loving as her dress, it damped out the feeling. One single glare was every lasting.

"Why the long face?" David inched slowly away from his younger sister. It was hard to tell but there was faint amount of make up on her glaring face.

"Ana disapproves minus hundred." Her comment was a bit depressing as she fiddled with the semi-transparent sleeves, sown with a golden thread.

Kama stood between them, feeling a awkward silence coming she turned to David with pleading eyes and asked "David where does your aunt get that dress from?"

David in response rubbed the back of his head before making a noise as he if he was trying to remember something. Ana on the other hand quickly replied much to her brother's disliking "You can have this one if you want!"

"No, Aunt Deb had that made for you personally; you can't just give it away!" David's voice rose, his expressed anger shone not by his face, but his eyes. Ana just folded her arms and looked away, with a sulky expression pulled on her face.

"So can you?" Kama looked up at David, a gleam of hope sprung in her eyes, hands put together with fingers crossed. David looked like he was about to turn red, he smiled before replying "Sure, I'll see if her seamstress can make one for you but she'll need to know your size; if that's right?"

"We can discuss that later, now I have to see Armand." She wrapped her shawl she brought up with her and walked over the door, opening it wide but before leaving she turned and waved "Bye Ana hope to see you again." Then with one step the door closed and she was gone.

"She's nice, your girlfriend then?"

David turned red to his sister question, Lukcario and Likka tried to hold their laughter, Ana just lifted her right eyebrow and replied to David's silence, "Oh well, I guess my brother is still too young to..."

"Just a second," David interrupted with his voice raised "That is none of your business and besides you haven't done it, have you?

Ana gave her brother a sly grin, she walked around her brother, slowly, teasing him before finally replying "David, that would be very unladylike to do that before marriage, or with someone I found on the street."

"You haven't?"

"Of course not, what do you take me for?"

David looked down and sighed, he looked back to where Lukcario and Likka was standing to no one, then he turned back to Ana to see Lukcario handing Ana the armour their father told him to give to her. His reaction was slow.

"Well thank you, Lukcario is it?" Ana smiled as she held the armour inspecting it the amulet dropped from a pocket of folds she made in the dress with a bit of loss thread as it would ruin it and get her into more trouble with David than simply giving the dress to someone else, or offering it up as the case maybe.

David walked over and picked the red jewelled amulet up, "Not a scratch though you should be more careful." Ana and Lukcario gave the same brainless confused expression on their faces; well David guessed it was the same.

"Err...thanks David?" Ana shuttered holding the torso part of the armour set in her arms, her bright blue eyes paled in her slight confusion. Lukcario placed the remaining pieces of the armour near her feet and then left the siblings alone.

"You're like dad ever changing eyes," David smirked before continuing "Me and Arthur were lucky it doesn't show as much." His shoulders acted a shrug near the end of the sentence; Ana looked more confused than before.

"Dad and I have every changing eyes?" Ana asked but David just ignored the question by replying "Maybe I'll explain another time, when the empire isn't danger." His voice sounded like he was making a joke, the hinted sarcasm in the choice of words "When is the empire not in danger?" Ana thought in response to his answer wondering what he meant truly.

"So you going to try it on, I'll try not to twitch in the thought of my little sister doing something the rest can only dream about."

Ana smiled as she ran back down the hatch to Kama's room, so she didn't have to strip in front of her brother who would gladly wait outside or to have someone burst into the room and see her.

* * *

Within a half a hour, she surfaced again in bluish grey set of light armour with a belt. The armour was composed of segments that were held together with tough, leather feeling, buckled straps. Underneath she wore a lightweight jumpsuit of some sort mesh material, steel like blue in colour. Ana seemed to be able to move freely in the armour so it wasn't looking like it was hurting her in anyway which was David's worst nightmare.

"You know you don't have to do dad's rolls over me." Ana glared at him questioning why he had to be so protective of her.

"Well someone had to do it and I'm the eldest you can't blame me."

"You can't blame dad for being away on business almost all the time either!" Ana crossed her arms and pulled her sulky face, she hated when people say or imply it is her father's fault for anything. David came over with a holding sash and struggled putting it around her left shoulder to the right side of her waist and attaching it to her belt since Ana was in a mood with him.

"I'm not blaming dad for being away it's just the reason that's all and before you comment I do not have incest related feelings towards you, you're just my little sister who is very stubborn and takes too much of our dad's personality for what is good for her." David commented reaching out for another sash to go over her right shoulder and left side of her waist, but unlike before Ana let him.

"I wasn't going to make comments of you and incest that would so confuse things between you and Kama with her beautiful reddish hair." Ana giggled to her teasing David was fun, he didn't really react with strong aggression towards her, he mostly blushed which made him look 'cute' according to their mum.

"Her hair colour is Auburn." He muttered under his breath, fixing the sash to her belt. Ana patted his head like he was some sort of pet or a child that thought he done something wrong, and then laughed her innocent laugh.

David got up and walked over to his bed where he laid out two blades and a shield. Picking up the shield first, he attached it to the left sash then he returned and took the long sword which was marked with their family symbol and strange lettering down its scabbard which was painted pale blue, the lettering and symbol in gold. The hilt of the sword matched perfectly with the scabbard and her armour. David attached it to her belt perfectly so it would not annoy her, meaning it didn't make too much discomfort to her. Ana pulled the blade out and admiring its crafting as well as swinging it around till she nearly hit David who was bringing over the last sword from his bed. Once she placed the sword back in its cover, she turned to her brother who was carrying an elven claymore, his elven claymore.

"David I can't take that, it's yours Dad gave it to you I can't." Ana shuttered as her brother stealthily attached it to the right sash underneath her shield, he just smiled before turning back around and pulling a few extra items. One was a travelling bag the he attached to the back of her belt and then placed the amulet of kings inside it. The second item was a necklace with their family symbol on it, a golden kite shaped piece of metal with a blue jewel shaped like an hour hourglass inside. This he just handed to her.

"Dad thinks you're ready to have yours now so there." David shrugged as Ana put it on hidden behind the front chest piece of her armour before hugging David, tears falling down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

Ana just shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes, her brother lifted her fallen chin. This made Ana giggle as David decided to pull a weird face, sticking his tongue out and pulling daft expressions. Ana pushed him, and then walked towards the door.

"Ana, there are two friends who are waiting for you in the market distract, hopefully in the Merchant's Inn." The last piece of advice before a wave good bye leading Ana to her first destination.


End file.
